


Hysteria [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: The secret source of humour is not joy, but sorrow - there is no hunour in Heaven.[A recording of a fic by Resmiranda]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hysteria](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/266036) by Resmiranda. 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic17/hysteria.mp3) | **Size:** 4.65 MB | **Duration:** 5min

  
---|---


End file.
